This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to determine subcortical and cortical mechanisms of attentional control during preparatory attention and stimulus selection using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) methods in humans and single and multi-neuron recording in macaque monkeys.